Hide and Seek
by emme.o23
Summary: "A girl or a boy is fine but an Uchiha is better!" Kushina said to him before sending him off to America to meet the Uchiha family. It'll be a fairy tale come true! Yeah right. As if he'll let them ruin his life! SasuNaru! ON HIATUS
1. Hide and Seek o1

**Hide and Seek**

The Uchiha family doesn't like socializing very much and they are highly allergic to imperfections and other people who doesn't belong to the elite…though at times, even the elite causes them hindrance thus making their temples ache in pure irritation.

Well, that is Naruto's second impression about them. The first is that the family's mental health is totally whacked; they exceed demons and evil spirits who – unfortunately – went down a thousand times when it comes to evil, "innocent" deeds. Yup, their minds are twist-ier than McDonald's Twistters. Maybe it 's because each and every single one in the family means and shows "perfection" in both physical and mental aspect did they became such creatures. Though most of the world's population adore and practically worship the Uchiha Clan, the young blonde can't help but think that they are undoubtedly crazy. Period.

Ah, but that completely reasonable and logical theory of his is really hard to believe at first sight of the accused family. Now who in hell's right inferno would think such a thing after encountering the well-mannered members all sitting at the dining table? The respectable Father, who runs the world wide corporation Sharingan Inc., was wearing a fine black suit and was sitting at the center of the long dining table doing nothing but drinking his red wine. Oh, he was hard to miss alright. There was the leader aura around the man, something that demands attention and expects to be given one. Naruto gulped at the sight. Then there was the fine, ever so beautiful lady in velvet gown, he presumed she was the Mother. She was seated at the left side, right next to the Father; a playful yet elegant smile was playing on her lips as if entertained at whatever it was she was being entertained about. And came the Son, sitting across his mother in daring red tuxedo. Hell, he sure was sexy. Naruto can almost see the words "Sexy" label posted on his head with that tux and that silky black hair tied in a plainly sexy pony-tail. Shit. They look so…perfect. It must be hereditary.

Oh! But Naruto knew better. He definitely knew all the better.

Ever so his father told him stories of how great Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha are, what adventures they had back on their days and how the four of them – Naruto's mother included – got along so well, the blonde knew right then that they were, and most probably still are, a recipe for a major, major disaster.

Sure, hell yeah, Minato Uzumaki is a remarkable professor and an outstanding author, he makes loads of money, but he Is. Twisted. Plain. Twisted. And Kushina too, the cheerful Psychologist and successful computer engineer who made so much by creating firewalls and, if she feels like it, a super virus (and an equally super anti-virus), is twisted. The only sane one in the family is Naruto, and believe him when he say that he is losing it. Anyway, sadistic people only get along with other sadistic people, and since his parents are an example of sadistic people for they are awfully sadistic, he is pretty sure that the Uchiha's are no different.

**Damn**. _Damn!_

Naruto loves his mother and father very much even though they are lunatics who unleash mayhem in their home. And he had spent his growing up years resisting and fighting the deadly influence they were unconsciously giving him as if it was a necessity for all Uzumaki to not have a sane, simple mind, and the older he got, the busier, the easier it became. They were kinda mellowing down, the blonde thought it was because of a.) The huge success of their careers thus making them slightly occupied b.) They were getting older (Yeah right!) and c.) The sheer realization of their only child's lack of relationship – the romantic and intimate one at that! Naruto is trying to convince himself that it was the latter, that it was really because they are concerned about his love life and that they are blaming themselves for being such crazy people that they would probably scare away any girl their son brings home…not plotting something that would just make things harder for Naruto. God, the plotting one seems to be the most likely thing his parents are doing.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. _**Damn!**_

A tired sigh escaped his lips. He was right about that, the reason he meant. Several days later that incident, they made him go to countless dates all of which has a "nice and perfect girl" for him. Naruto never went to any of it. Ever since a pink haired girl from back in kindergarten had punched him in the face because he was innocently asking her why she has a wide forehead (and Naruto was really curious about it too!), the blonde practically avoided girls. He can still feel the pain of that punch! Girls became monsters to him! He thinks, and that kind of thinking makes him feel absolutely guilty, that all girls are bitches…well, aside from his mother…and the girls he met during his life at school…and those he met through his friends…hey! They were and still are nice to him! So okay, that particular pink haired girl with the wide forehead back in kindergarten is the only one he thinks of as a bitch. Sue him.

So yeah, after fourteen stood up-ed dates, Kushina came into a realization and grinned at the two male specimen the Uzumaki has, and brought up the craziest random (though not really) comment there is. "Oh my, could it be?" She sing-songed. "Is there, by any chance, that you like boys instead my dear? If you do, then say so. We won't disapprove." His jaw practically dropped. _**What the hell?**_ Was ditching dates enough of a reason for his mother to think that her son is gay? Could she not think or even guest that Naruto is simply a virgin – and he repeats, a **VIRGIN**! – when it comes to those kinds of relationships because he haven't tried having one before? Or…or that he wanted to stay single and enjoy being free while he can? Or maybe that…that…oh he don't know! Any other reason would do, just not that! Is her mother really a graduate of Psychology who got her Ph.D. when she was only twenty-three?

And that wasn't enough for them; instead of leaving him be, Minato contacted a dear friend – Fugaku, the dearest one he has. After that, Naruto was completely clueless as to what would happen next. They sure kept their mouths shut about whatever scheme they're scheming for poor Naruto.

Several months passed and the blonde graduated from college, he was doing excellent in university, attaining grades from 1.5 to straight one flats. No one questioned him though; everyone knows that the blonde has a passion for music and that he aims to teach young children how to play musical instruments. But it was a surprise when they found out that he also graduated in culinary arts. His friends, the ones who are close to him, couldn't believe it and so he explained that the payment for him studying music was loads of hardship learning how to cook back home, that's the reason why he's parents' hired a Chef to home school him in Culinary Arts. He finished it two years before. So anyway, after a proper school graduation, he was shocked to see his things packed in one big travelling bag.

They wanted to send their only child to the States! It wasn't a permanent thing, they reasoned, maybe he could return two or three years later when he has someone to spend his time with… the night ones in particular (so Minato said). A girl or a boy is fine but an Uchiha is better, so Kushina said, and his father agreed, so he should behave himself and be nice to them and then fall in love with one of their children and then go into a relationship and make love each night and wed and live happily ever after. Like hell!

_**Damn squared!**_

It's a twisted fairytale! Naruto had done his research and he didn't like what he found!

The Uchiha family – according to all the articles and pictures found in the magazines and internet – has two biological and one adopted children all of which showed excellence in physical and mental practices. For some reason, the adopted child doesn't have a stable place to call "home" because of his constant urge to travel around. He is an artist you see. Now, one is off the list. There's still two more, the eldest and the youngest…unfortunately, Naruto thinks that her mother had failed to notice the minor problem of it all, which is: the two are boys! They are all boys! Guys! Dudes! Male specimen of the Earth! What the hell?

"Mom! They – the ones you want me to ma…ma…marry! They're dudes! They have this thing all dudes have!" He reasoned back then, shoving pictures after pictures to his father who simply raised his eyebrow at him and continued on reading the Sunday paper while Kushina frowned at him. Then she replied, ever so slowly, as she drank her coffee. "Oh? And you _don't_?"

Naruto turned red, redder than any tomato on earth. He shook his head to the sides vigorously as if doing so would wake him up of his dreamish nightmare. "Dad! Talk to your wife! If you don't, you won't ever see any cute toddlers running around this house. You won't have any grandchildren!"

"You can always adopt." Minato said casually.

Kushina had set his cup down at the words, and her eyes sparkled in excitement. That, Naruto clearly remember, brought icy cool and cold shiver ran up his spine, "And if ever you do that, my dear, make sure they're twins. I like twins."

"A boy and a girl would be nice." Minato commented.

The young blonde sighed. It was time to give up.

Damn cubed. _**Fucking damn raised to the highest power there is!**_

Everything in his life is messed up, and what's worse, Naruto can't hate his parents for it! Even though it's too damn obvious that they are ruining his life and smashing it pieces by pieces, the young blonde can't blame them. Dammit! He just…la…la…lo…_**ve**_ them so much. Damn, he loves them!

It is true that their family is filled with silliness and seemingly endless lunacy with his mother bringing up one crazy idea after another and his father doing what he possibly can to skip his line of work and help his wife achieve success. Naruto's life had been full of strange and bizarre things, but amidst all those whirling weirdness, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki are the best parents a child could have. Naruto Uzumaki, thus, became a cheerful, loving and extremely caring son; the last thing he wanted to do is hurt his parents in any way possible. There is no way he would do that.

Oh, but that doesn't mean he'd live up to their expectations though.

Hell, if they knew their one and only son – and he sure as hell bet they do –, they'll have to expect something that would most probably put their plans down and down the toilet. And Naruto already came up with his plan, and he had done his shopping the moment he had set foot on the tiled floor of an airport in America, and he had got into the right character inside a cubicle of one glassy comfort room in the mall that had provided him the things he needed. The blonde looked…cute, if he may say so himself. And boy, will they be surprise!

Of course, it will be bad if he got on the bad side of the family. Can't have them hating or even disliking him. Oh, and it's not really entirely good to be on their good side. Can't have them doing him things and giving him stuff and all, heaven knows what might happen to him if the time comes. Being on either side isn't good and it's not an option for him. Definitely not an option. It will probably do him good if they don't notice him. He could blend in with the background, and have the entire family feel indifferent about him. All he'd have to do is shut up. And shut up. Maybe change his style and habits here and there. And of course, Naruto should definitely…well, shut up.

He can do that, no problem. Yeah…it's a piece of cake.

Shut up.

Uh-huh, that's the plan.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto prepared his self for Hell. "Excuse me?"

There was a long silence.

The one seated at the middle, Fugaku, was the first to look up and stare at him, his onyx eyes gluing the blonde still as a stone. Naruto was focused on him making him unable to notice the other pair of eyes that glanced his way. Then, as if a spell had been lifted off, a voice – ever so soft and warm – returned movements back into his body as its owner, Naruto saw, eyed him as if the young Uzumaki was some sort of rare animal. "Oh my…" She gasped ever so slightly, "Are you…?"

_Man_, don't these people know that it is rude to stare?

"Mikoto." Fugaku cleared his throat.

She blinked. "So sorry." Then she smiled a kind of smile that, again, glued Naruto on the flawless tiled floor. Seeing this, Mikoto paid attention to him. "Dear me, what happened to you Naruto? You look nowhere like your father in_**that**_," she gave her head a slight tilt to the side and pouted. "And…are those glasses fake? It's fake isn't it? I think it is."

"Mikoto."

"Oh what is it Fuu-chan?"

"Let the young boy take his seat." He said, pointing out that the young blonde was still standing in front of the massive double doors. Fugaku turned to Naruto. "Don't stand there, come close and sit next to Itachi."

"Yes sir." Naruto took a step forward only to be stopped by Mikoto who was now by his side. She must have rushed herself. There was an audible sigh from Fugaku and Naruto caught Itachi smirk.

"Heaven's no! How could you Fuu-chan?" She pouted deeper and casted a glare to his husband. "I'm sorry Naru-chan, but your outfit is unacceptable! Dinner in this household must be done with formality my son. Now please change, go and change."

Naruto flinched at the likeness she and his mother has. Both are…demanding. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Uchiha," he said gently, "but these are the kinds of clothes I wear. I didn't bring any suit or tux."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "Naru…_to_, you looked better." And by better, she meant **better**. Yes, yes, Naruto looks cute but it's dinner time! It's where everyone should wear and look their best, and Mikoto loves looking her best. But Naruto…God, Naruto! What happened to him? What happened to that cute little boy who had his golden hair dance with the wind and his bright azure eyes shine with all the emotions that he had? She remembers him as that cute boy who used to play with her and her youngest; she used to dress him up and shape him up to be a beautiful girl back when he was only three. But now…but now!

She sighed; and she glanced worriedly at Fugaku who seemed to be as stunned as she was. Though it's probably very unlikely for Naruto to notice it, Fugaku and Mikoto had been looking forward to his visit. The Uzumaki are beautiful creatures you see, as beautiful as the Uchiha, and they had spent almost half of their lives together. They just parted when their jobs took in different directions, but they still kept in touch. Through the years, they had been exchanging photos to one another…and the Uzumaki's only child did not look as he does now.

Naruto had his bangs tied up into a ridiculous fountain which stayed up regardless of his movements, it's still the same chaotic blonde hair but there was something hard in it…as if he had put a lot of wax in it. His beautiful eyes were hidden behind a thick pair of round, geeky glasses that had spiraled lenses like those in the anime. He wore layers after layers of baggy clothing starting from a dirty white sweater whose sleeves covered his fingers, to an orange blazer which is really too big for him, to a black jacket which ended at his elbows. His straight cut jeans looked alright, but that worn out dirty rubber shoes wass a major no no! Mikoto, as a professional fashion designer, almost flinched and backed away from him when he saw the rainbow coloured socks that lay underneath that mattress excuse for a clothing. Rainbow coloured! How…how _**lame**_ is that?

"Naruto, what happened to you?" She begged.

"What do you mean Mrs. Uchiha?" Naruto pushed out a frown. "This is how I…normally dress."

Mikoto shook her head, "You look like a nerd my dear, don't he Fuu-chan?" She sighed, "And stop calling me 'Mrs. Uchiha'. Auntie is fine."

Fugaku sighed again. _Women._ "Mikoto, this is Naruto's first night in America. Will you let him eat his dinner?"

"Go." She motioned for Naruto to take the seat next to her eldest. "Go now, Itachi won't bite…I think." And then she went and took her own seat.

Naruto did as he was told and ate in awkward silence…well, for him it was awkward, but it seems that it was the norm for them. The meal was delicious, but it was nothing out of the ordinary for him after all, he did study in a fine culinary school (which was his home). When he was finished, he prepared to excuse his self but was stopped when Fugaku began a conversation.m Naruto hoped that it wasn't about his clothing again, Mikoto had nearly pointed out that he looked lame; he knew she was just being polite and kept her mouth shut about it. Thankfully, it was about him and his parents – about their life so far. He answered that it was cool, joyful really. And before the blonde could tell them stories of the madness that brought him here, a phone call interrupted him. Naruto blinked and thanked the gods in heavens for that, he needs to shut up!

Fugaku excused himself, and after sigh-full minutes, finally apologized and took his leave. Then they were in silence again.

"Let's move to the living room Mother." Itachi suggested.

**o.O**

It's amazing.

The living room was a magnificent work of art. The floor was a deep honey mahogany wood that, Naruto realized, was actually a deep reddish brown in colour. It was smooth and warm. The moment he had entered the room, he was awestruck. He can see a beautiful scenery of a lake, its water illuminating the moonlight that was so silvery; there were plants and trees that all looked the same but then again, gave off the feeling of uniqueness. It was then that he realized that the room doesn't smell of plants making him notice the glass wall that separated the two places. Naruto looked back and saw that only that particular part had glass for walls, and he smiled. He always like seeing greens, and seeing it in a place of relaxation is…cool.

"Sasuke likes these kinds of things you see. It's art for him, all this greens. He's a professional photographer in the making." Mikoto smiled, and then slightly blushed in what seems to be embarrassment. "Sorry deary, Sasuke is my youngest. He's out, went to see the underground cave in Palawan."

Naruto nodded and went to the huge fire place to take a closer look of the pictures. It was photos of the three Uchiha. They were all pale, he noted. "Where are they?"

"They went to conquer the world." Itachi mused. He was sitting on the red sofa placed in front of the fire place and was piercing at him. "My spawns, you know how spawns are."

"Don't be silly Itachi."

"What about Sai? Where is he?" He asked, seeing a photo of him with Itachi, a small smile on both their lips.

"Oh, he's out there, somewhere…" Mikoto gave out a silent sigh and Naruto saw a bubbling sadness in her eyes. "He's travelling, painting. He doesn't tell us where he's staying, just updates about his adventures."

Naruto smiled a warm smile that made the two stare at him. "He must be lonely, but happy. Sai…I think I'll like him, he likes adventure right?"

The other Uchiha looked away. Mikoto continued on, "Sai is a free soul; I don't know what made him go away. My, don't tell me you want to marry him? That'll be hard!"

Silence.

"Sasuke is for him, not Sai." Itachi said coolly.

"Ah yes! Sasuke! You know Naruto, Kushina and Minato agreed to that as well!" She beamed.

"Ah…no," Naruto laughed nervously. "I don't think…"

"But Sasuke is a hard one. Hates people. You know, he don't date….I think. But I think he'll like you," she looked at Naruto, "I think."

"Mother, why not introduce him on Sasuke's birthday then? He'll be home by then."

"There's no need for that!"

"Oh! That's a good idea! Why not?" Mikoto stood up. "It's just a week away anyway. Good, really good." She smiled, "Then, I'll take my leave. Itachi, take care of Naru-chan, I'll just go and take care of some things for the party. Can't have Sasuke ditching his own party."

The doors opened and closed with Naruto staring, and gaping. What the hell happened? Damn! It's because he spoke! It's because of that wasn't it? "Oh no…I don't wanna…"

"Naruto." A silky, almost alien-like sadistic voice came from behind. He turned and saw Itachi. "Let's have a chat."

The blonde gulped hard. "Wh-What about? I think I'm tired..."

"We'll simply discuss, maybe teach, the things you need to know about the three heirs of the Uchiha."

He didn't want to know, Naruto would just want to be alone.

Itachi stood up from the sofa and advanced towards Naruto; the blonde took one step back after another until he had bumped himself at the wall. The eldest of the Uchiha was in front of him now, tall and looming. He lowered his head and evened it to Naruto's so that their eyes met. And he smirk, sadness and sorrow and possessiveness and longing somewhat clear in those piercing eyes. "Lesson number one: Uchiha Sai is mine."

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Hide and Seek o2

**TADAH!**

Did you wait long? Sorry. But here you go~ (Tadah!) My update~

It's a little crappy so bear with me, my back aches and the chair is to blame. Damn that chair. Oh! Enjoy this guys!

**Disclaimer: **Bummer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>

**Chapter o2**

Naruto Uzumaki hummed silently to himself as he took his time descending the grand marveled staircase leading towards the massive wooden double doors at the bottom. Though he was still steps away from the door, the young blonde could clearly see the random designs engraved deeply into it – No, not random designs, he thought. The carvings followed a pattern of curved lines that all formed an enormous fan – the Uchiha family crest – at the middle. It shone with perfection that glorified the family as it telling each and every one that only an Uchiha can be a _Uchiha_.

He traced the patterns with his gloved fingers as soon as he got down, not believing what was right in front of him. From afar, the patterns really _looked_ like carvings of the finest quality, but up close and personal, with his fingers on top of the flat surface, the enormous crest was nothing more than a mere painting painted with such skill that it deceives the human eye…even at Naruto's position, He's very close to it yet he cannot comprehend it as a painting. He wondered who on earth managed to paint it.

"If I open this door…" He said thoughtfully to no one in particular, his clear blue eyes stuck on the painting. "If I open this door…I'll probably regret it."

Regret. Now that's an eerie word, it made his tongue tingle as if such a word is an alien intruding his mouth. He doesn't have that word in his dictionary. Naruto had yet regretted anything; he was – and hopes to continue being – a kind of person who lives his life to the fullest. He's grateful every morning he opens his eyes, smiles every time he lifts his body of the bed and begins his day doing his very best at all the things he do. He smiles, loves, and cries whenever there is an opportunity, and he makes sure that at all the things he does, there is no one who will suffer. A mischievous prank stays mischievous, childish and harmless; of course, there are times when negative feelings swell up his chest. He had felt extreme sadness and even despise, but even that disappears at a bowl of Miso ramen. For the blonde, the past is the past; learn from it but never let it ruin what is important. Move on. Just don't mind it, just put it aside and live your present life the way you want to live it.

Ah, Naruto mused. He's wondering how it would feel like to actually do something he knows he would regret sooner or later; he bets it's completely different from doing something you thought you wouldn't regret but ends up regretting it. Will it be awful? Will it be sadder than sad? We'll, he'll be doing something he knows he'll regret forever and ever, so he'll find out soon enough. He just needs to open the door.

Taking a very deep breathe, Naruto closed his eyes and slowly pushed the wooden doors.

**o.O**

The cool breeze of the wind always seems to relax the youngest of the Uchiha. It somehow brings him a nice soothing effect that he lately needs. It's just wonderful how the breeze seem to caress his pale white skin like that.

Heaving out a satisfied sigh, Uchiha Sasuke leaned forward at the stone railings of the balcony.

It was pitch black, and extremely cold, outside. A perfect evening if he may so himself. Because of the _very fine_ weather, no one seems to have dared lay even a finger outside the safety of the party which was currently happening inside – making the empty balcony his temporary haven.

The music leaked out from the inside and Sasuke can't help but smirk to himself.

There were hundreds of people inside; all gathered around for some stupid event the raven has no interest in participating. The only reason why he was here was because he was the 'guest of honour', the reason why the party came to be, and oh, also because his vacation suddenly took a huge turn and he had to return to America because there had been reported terrorism in the Philippines. He was in the plane going to Bohol then, when the plane returned to the airport. Growing up as an Uchiha, he can't help but be suspicious. And he was right. When he returned home, his mother was planning his birthday party. She was the reason for Sasuke's ruined vacation.

The party is held at the ballroom. Mikoto chose which catering service will serve the party, which orchestra will be playing, what specific music should be played on the specific times, how the room should look, what kind of flowers and curtains should decorate every entrance and exit and windows and corners. She also bought a new white grand piano that was placed at the very center of the ballroom. While she was busy with those things, his father took care of the guest list. He sent invitations to all the family their family knows. From people of the same country to all those in foreign ones. He made VIP flights just to make sure others in abroad would come. And then there was Itachi, the demon – his eldest brother. The fiend was in charge with _Sasuke_. Apparently, he was the one who gave an indirect idea about all this, and the one who made him do all this – which was attend the party; the demon tried to made him wear a stupid suit too!

That suit was horrible. It was a rainbow coloured suit, and a polka dot necktie. The pants were designed with wavy large and thick lines of red, blue, yellow and green…as if it was a five year old who decorated it. Sasuke threw it away. As if he'll wear that.

The raven head was dressed like a Victorian gentleman, in a long frock coat over a purple silk vest. A square pocket handkerchief embroidered with the initials S.U. protruded from his vest pocket – all the courtesy of Itachi. At least this is better.

"The rainbow suit would probably look better on you, baby brother." A silky voice said.

Itachi, in his dark Zegna suit, came out through the door from the ballroom. He had a smirk that sent shivers up Sasuke's spine.

"Hn."

"Oh dear, did your gorgeous brother disturbed your date with the Shadows?" He inquired.

"Go to hell Itachi."

"I rein the place, baby Sasuke." Itachi chuckled. "Anyway, Mother is looking for you. It seems that _your_ guest had arrived, who knows, maybe you'll no longer have to travel around so much in search of your 'soul mate.'"

Sasuke growled. "Shut up! This was your idea wasn't it? For all I know, you probably manipulated Mother to doing this!"

"Oh please, I **inherited** this kind of personality from Mother." He informed, "And I quite like it. Just fix up some words that go together and boom! They do what you want, even if you didn't say a word of it."

The youngest Uchiha looked away from him; he was right though, about him being able to manipulate people around him into doing the things he wants…even if he kept his mouth shut. Just give off one idea, use the right words for it and you have creatures crawling on their knees. But there is something strange about all this. It was their Mother who _**seemed**_ to plan this party, and from past experience, no one can manipulate Uchiha Mikoto. She was expert at doing that and refuses to be the one being used as spawns. So what is exactly happening here? Are the two working together?

"Anyway, this looks like your lucky day," The eldest continued, immediately grabbing the other attention. "It looks like we have _**a**_ special guest. One served for you." A chuckle came.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. Though he wanted to ignore him, a glint of interest perked up in his mind. "Hn."

Itachi smiled. "Congratulations Sasuke, you're going to get married!"

Silence.

Dim onyx eyes narrowed. He said nothing. The Uchiha has their own way of communicating which most individual do not understand, like what is happening between the two brothers now. Sasuke was staring at his brother's eyes, telling him that he outta go to hell and do it fast with his worthless chattering. He was also telling him that he wasn't interested in whatever it is they had prepared for him, that they need to leave him alone before his temper explodes and he ends up disowning the Uchiha name. He'll be fine without it. With that single but long stare, the raven also told his demon brother that he doesn't plan to commit his self to any relationship, especially not in one that will last forever. He will not marry any woman; it's too much trouble for one in his profession.

Of course, not every single time that sort of communication works…but it's always working for the Uchiha for it is very accurate. They never mistake messages like that, but for Itachi's part, hell with accuracy and correct messages. When he wants to mess things a knot, he will. And he dismissed the original message and made up his _**own**_ translation, which meant: "Marrying? That would be great, I need someone to live with me, someone I want to sleep and spend my nights with. I want commitment; my profession is very tiring so I need a break. Thanks Itachi." So Itachi stared back at him, saying silently: "Do not be too grateful to me, baby brother. I might grow and halo and begin playing a stupid harp. You know I prefer pitchforks."

"Fuck you."

"Thank you."

"Seriously, fuck you Itachi." Sasuke shook his head. "I don't need a freaking wife! I'm fine!"

"You're twenty-five. Sorry to say this but mother dearest wants you married."

"May I point out that _**you**_ yourself aren't married?" Sasuke smirked, but immediately regret the words. Shoot! He forgot about that!

"Oh please," Itachi didn't sound offended. "I have my own life to manage, and I have yours to toy."

"Go to hell."

"And besides, Mother has great expectations with you **and** your bride to be." He emphasized. "Especially on her bride to be. An interesting creature, that human."

"I won't get married."

"You know I won't." He whispered, faintly that it almost escaped Sasuke's hearing: _I belong to him, only to him._

Sasuke sighed. No one really knew his older brother except Sasuke, he's the only one who knows how weak he is, how vulnerable. Only he knows, only Sasuke. And he understands him completely. He loves him completely. "Mother is wrong you know. I'm not lonely. I _**don't**_ particularly hate people. I just dislike how annoying they are. I have friends as well."

"And you are incomplete."

"You can't say that," He smirked. "I am perfectly fine. I love photography, and prefer it over millions of other women out there."

"But to Mother, you are lonely. Just give up Sasuke, she won't give up unless you give it a try." Itachi said. He was entering the doors now, and he paused for a while, and glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, may I suggest? Your guest, baby brother, really, had arrived. An interesting piece of specimen, very unique." His voice sounded amused and, for a moment, Sasuke thought he saw Itachi grin at his direction before he finally disappeared into the midst of crowd inside.

"Hn." was his reply to the door that was shut at his face.

Sasuke sighed a defeated sigh. Like that will happen, but sure, he'll play along but he will never get married. His mother will get tired of her games but not until he plays it. How he wish he can go inside unnoticed…unfortunately, that is the only thing an Uchiha cannot do. He's certain that once he lied a feet inside, a crowd of people will form and lavish him. He sighed once again.

The door slowly opened and Sasuke forced a smile as her mother, lovely in her long silk night gown that hugged all the curves of her body, waved and motioned for him to come to her. Itachi must have told her where she was, and filled her head with lies.

Damn traitor.

"Sasu-chan, come along." Her voice was sugar sweet, "There is someone I want you to meet."

**o.O**

The very first thing Naruto managed to do was look up, all the while resisting the urge to drop his jaw. It failed.

It took him several seconds to close his glossy light pink lips and took out the breath he didn't even noticed he was holding.

An immense ballroom, bigger than anything the young blonde had ever seen before, was standing before his very eyes. If it wasn't for the hundreds of people standing before it, the ballroom would probably look even more breathtaking as it continues on standing with its beauty and glory remaining untouched by time. An enormous glass chandelier, most likely the size of four to five cars, hung above the center of the ceiling and sparkled in the light that let itself in through a huge glass wall. Taking a second stare, Naruto realized that there above – in the middle where the chandelier hung – was a blue stain glass window that created a perfect sphere pretty much like the moon. No, he thought, it wasn't just blue; it was blue of various lightness and darkness. Naruto can see the stars through it, shinning ever so brightly. It somehow lit the beautiful white grand piano placed at the center of the room right below the chandelier. The sight was more than beautiful.

He felt himself float. The crowd seemed to have disappeared as he caught yet another obra maestra.

The floor was a rainbow of ar. None paid any attention to it as if it was invisible, but Naruto thought otherwise. The floor was enchanting, in tiles and pieces of jewels that ran through the center of the room. Immense white gothic pillars were on every corner of the room, holding up the beautiful ceiling. Every window had silky sexy red curtains and huge flower vase containing flowers which was foreign to him. An orchestra was playing on the elevated patch of the ballroom. The floor in the side looked delicious and the empty lobby at the far side tempting.

Maybe he wouldn't regret this after all; now if he could just head over the lobby without being noticed…

"Oh."

Naruto blinked, throwing a surprised glance at the pink haired woman who bumped into him. She looked somehow familiar…and didn't seem to notice the blonde being there because she continued running until he got into the crowd of young girls and women squealing in delight. _Girls…_ Naruto sighed.

"That was quite a heavy sigh," He heard. "_**Naru-chan**_."

Behind him stood a familiar, smug face of none other than Uchiha Itachi, the very reason why he was at the party looking as he is. Boy, it's high time to start regretting.

**O.o**

"Sasu-chan, all the girls are attractive, won't you agree?"

Sasuke stared at the many girls who were whirling around him with boredom. He has no interest with whatever make-up they were wearing to hide their ugly faces, and he could really care less about their very being. He sighed; he really doesn't have any time for this.

"-right Sasu-chan?"

"Hn." He shrugged elegantly.

The girls giggled. "Happy, HAPPY birthday Sasuke-kun! The best of wishes to you!"

What are they talking about? The raven head isn't registering anything; he refuses to.

Mikoto gently nudged her son; Sasuke stared at her for a long minute and sighed. "What is it?" He whispered.

"Go look for your brother, dear. I think he's taking your gift all for his self."

"He can keep it."

"No. Sasu-chan, your gift is _**special**_. Auntie Kushina and Uncle Minato were the ones who…" she thought of a perfect word, "**made** your gift. You'll like it."

Sasuke shrugged. Suspicious, it really is suspicious. The Uzumaki, the only sadistic people who can handle the Uchiha, has prepared a gift for him? And it's with Itachi? "I don't think I'll like it Mother."

"Nonsense."

"What are you up to? Mother?"

Mikoto tilted her head in a convincing confusion. "What do you mean by that?" She scanned the room, looking for her eldest son. Her eyes glittered. "Ah. There he is. No," She made a 'shooing' gesture. "Go."

The young Uchiha frowned. He had no idea what they are up to, so he might as well follow orders. With a silent sigh, Sasuke turned his attention to the direction where his mother indirectly pointed. And then he stopped dead. The young Uchiha grew still as his onyx eyes glued on his elder brother who was at the very corner of the room; he was at a dead spot.

Itachi was having a rather _normal_ conversation.

Now how can that happen?

He tried to glance at the other side to see the other's companion but was interrupted by a silence brought by the closing of lights. The room became dark, and every single guest slowly began to panic.

But then all heard the tapping of a pair of heels, and all eyes looked towards its source…to the direction where Itachi stood.

And then it was Sasuke's turn to gasp, his onyx eyes widening by a knot.

Uchiha Itachi, his eldest brother, was walking towards the center of the room where the white grand piano stood, shinning as the moonlight touches it. With him was a short haired girl, her right hand grasping Itachi's left. She was shaking, nervous at the attention everyone is giving him.

Wow.

"Oh my."

Sasuke's train of thoughts disappeared. He turned to see her mother giggling to herself. He raised an eyebrow. "Mother."

She ignored him and murmured things to herself – completely aware that her son can hear her every word. It was as if she intended him to listen. "What a really nice surprise! But I do think Fuu-chan would get a little annoyed by what he had done…Ah, never mind him, I guess." She giggled once more. "My my, I never would have thought dear Naru-chan could still look stunning in **proper*** clothing."

_Naru…chan?_

Sasuke stared at the scene.

The girl was almost half walking, half running with his brother dragging him. When the two silently passed the place where Sasuke was in, the young raven's heart skipped a beat.

God.

Never in his life had he thought of someone being…beautiful. Well, with his mother as an exception, of course. But aside from her, there is no one that caught Sasuke's attention…

Not until now.

The girl was shorter than he is, and chubbier. It was kinda weird for her to be beautiful in her height. Short people are never beautiful or pretty, they are the ones who can be described as cute. Not beautiful. But the girl who just passed by him looked extremely beautiful.

Her short chaotic cluster of blonde spike had a rose pink ribbon that held a small portion of her hair on the left side showing a shiny fox shaped earing. Because her face hung low, as if in shame, Sasuke didn't see the colour of her eyes, but it was enough for him to see her glossy light pink lips.

A black chocker was on her neck. It formed a parallel line which showed a criss-cross pattern on the middle. Then there was her gown, he thought. A gothic style dress that ran down her knees and moved according to her movement. It was a black – in overall – dress. There were ribbons and laces attached to it, it was ruffled and, basically, a Lolita type of clothing.

The two stopped before the piano and the girl sat at the piano bench. She turned red then, and Itachi chuckled. He tapped his shoulder and murmured something that made her stiff. She then sighed.

The girl closed her eyes and ran her fingers lightly on the keys of the piano. She took a deep calming breathe before opening her eyes and pressing the keys harder; as each note passed with beautiful correctness, she steadily grew more and more excited, the notes rolling off faster and faster until a smile formed her face. She shined wonderfully, her bright blue eyes full with satisfaction and happiness. The notes floated in the air, stunning all in the room. It grew low, then high, and then low again before growing higher than ever. She moved gracefully, happily, until her fingers pressed hard and she stopped. She sighed, and opened the eyes that Sasuke didn't notice she had closed.

The lights came to life and the young Uchiha's heart stopped.

The girl was so beautiful, her hair the colour of the shining sun and her skin creamier that the honey bees work hard to produce.

A loud applause came from nowhere and Sasuke blinked. Everyone was clapping for her; it's only the right thing to give the girl applause for her marvelous piece. He also clapped his hands.

"She's wonderful, isn't she Sasu-chan?" Sasuke saw her mother smiling. "You go ahead, go to those two. I need to explain some things to your father." She walked to Itachi and told him something Sasuke wasn't aware of; he was busy staring at the short haired girl. Mikoto left the two and Itachi smirked at Sasuke's way.

"Why hello." Damn! The damn traitor is coming his way! "Little brother."

Shit.

"You look rather **stunned**. That's a new."

Shit, shit!

"And I think I know the reason why."

Itachi smirked. It's rather amusing to see his little baby brother looking so flush and dumb-founded **and** not know that he was looking like that. _The magic brought by Naruto~_

"Do you really? Sarcasm. Just try and sound sarcastic.

"Why yes, I do." Itachi glanced at the girl who suddenly grew tense. She stood from the bench and walked to them, hiding behind Itachi right after. Sasuke frowned.

"I…Itachi…"

Two pair of onyx eyes looked at her.

"Can I go now?" She asked patiently.

There was something weird in her voice; something that doesn't match.

"What are you talking about Naru-chan?" His voice sounded smug. "Here's the celebrant! Now celebrate." Itachi pulled the blonde in front and met Sasuke's eyes. "Baby brother, meet Naru-chan. Naru-chan, baby brother." And then he drifted away, leaving the two alone.

Sasuke sighed. Then he blinked.

"Hey!" His eyes were wide as it followed the blonde head as it made its escape. "Hey, wait!" He chased after her and managed to grabbed her wrist – which was a bit big for someone her gender. "Naru-chan!"

The girl tensed. She slapped his hands so it let go of her wrist.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. "Don't you dare call me that! Understand it!"

Interesting.

"Hn."

Lifting her head by putting his slim fingers on her chin, Sasuke was taken aback. Deep, clear blue eyes looked straight back at him, mirroring the current emotion she was feeling – irritation. "You're the first one who have ever slapped me, must be an idiot for doing that." He smirked. "Dobe is fine for you?"

She froze. "What…did you call me?"

"Dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Thank you."

Naru-chan growled. "Look, bastard, I really want to leave now…so if you could just-"

An applause rose.

The two turned to the elevated part of the room and saw Sasuke's parents; Mikoto looked pleased while Fugaku seemed troubled. "Without further eudo, please welcome my son – ad the celebrant – Sasuke, and his dance partner, Naru-chan!"

The two stared at each other in complete silence as whispers and murmurs spread throughout the room.

Naru-chan shook her head." Oh no! No! I won't dance! I simply won't!"

"We have no choice," Sasuke shrugged and immediately dragged his dance partner at the center, again. Naru-chan is always dragged at the center. She struggled and whined and growled, but Sasuke only tightened his grip on her. And when the raven head stopped, the short girl bumped her head on his chest.

"Ouch," came with Sasuke's "Sorry."

The lights faded again and there was yet another silence. After a long pause, the orchestra played again and Sasuke asked for her hand. She shook her head. "I won't dance. I can't"

"Just hurry up and take my hand Dobe." He gave a rare pout that made Naru-chan's cheek flame. "And raise your head."

Naru-chan didn't move.

"Dobe."

Still nothing.

"Dobe."

She turned her back to him and was about to walk away when pale strong hands yanked her. She was turned around; one arm was wrapped around her waist while the other gently guided her hands to the right place; and then they began to move. He guided her and she followed him.

"See?" He asked ever so gently, "You can dance. All you need is a little practice."

"Bastard," She looked away and deliberately stepped on his foot.

Sasuke glared at her, and then it disappeared. It was his first time to not be hostile at first meeting. What was happening to him, he wondered. "Are you, perhaps, my gift?" He asked sincerely.

"Do I look like a gift?" She replied sarcastically.

"Yes."

Naru-chan glared and pouted. "Am not!"

"But you do, with all the ribbons in your body; you look like a present made especially for me."

She turned red. "Fuck you."

"Temper, temper." Sasuke mused, turning her and letting her pass in his arms. When she was returning to the original position, Naru-chan twisted his arms. Sasuke flinched. "I don't know how you can irritate me like this Dobe." He received a stomp. "You just seem to be so…idiotic, Naru-chan."

She stomped harder.

"One of a kind, Dobe. You're one of a kind."

Finally looking up, Naru-chan squished his feet and grinned happily, as if hurting Sasuke is her source of happiness. "Thanks bastard raised to the highest power. Now I feel really special~"

He stared at her. She tilted her head.

"What?"

Sasuke reached to caress her cheek, circling the tiny scar he didn't notice before. What happened to her? He wondered. He played innocent. "Is this… a scar?"

Naru-chan flushed, her hand automatically hiding the spot Sasuke touched. Damn. Why was that visible? Make-ups are supposed to be flawless! "It's nothing!"

"No. Let me see it."

"I said it's nothing! The light,,,errr… the dim lighting must be playing tricks on your eyes!"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "How much of an idiot are you?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Just let me see it."

"I said it's nothing!" Naru-chan blinked. "It's…ummm… it's just a birthmark! That's it, a birthmark!"

"Look at you, dancing with a hand on your cheek. You look even more idiotic."

"Shut up." She sighed and dropped her hand, "Drop the thing on my cheek. Change subject."

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked. He slowly leaned down and narrowed his eyes, moving his face close to her cheek. Naru-chan was so obsessed with hiding it, it made Sasuke all the more curious to find things about it.

The blonde shut her eyes closed. This is not happening, he thought. He's moving closer! The bastard is moving closer!

Taking a deep breathe, Naru-chan moved her lips forward and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

People watching gasped.

Sasuke stopped moving.

The music ended.

Naru-chan cursed. _**Now**__ the music stops? Dammit!_

The lights came back and Sasuke's parents appeared at the elevated part once again. But the celebrant did not notice this; his concern and full attention was in Naru-chan.

Slowly, Sasuke dipped his head down and his lips touched Naru-chan's. It tasted like cherries, delicious. He licked her lips repeatedly until she opened it a little; Sasuke pushed his tongue inside and played with hers.

Mikoto, delighted, began clapping her hands; Fugaku simply sighed as if he knows that his youngest son just did something he won't be able to get out of…though the sigh was most suited for Naruto. Poor boy, being the favorite of the Uchiha isn't really good.

People began clapping, louder and louder.

Naru-chan pushed him away, her face burning scarlet. "You!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, well. That was nice."

She attempted to run for it but people formed a crowd around them, talking about things she could care less about.

His first kiss! That was Naruto's first kiss! Damn! Damn! Damn!

Run Naruto, run! He told his self. Then there came Itachi, safe and tucked while he's inside a whirlpool of people who just tore him away from Sasuke. He blushed at the name. The blonde blinked hard then saw Itachi waved, and then the lights disappeared completely.

There was audible panic.

Sasuke tried to grab Naru-chan's hand but there were too many people. She was gone. She disappeared.

A few minutes later, the lights returned.

Sasuke scanned the room.

Naru-chan is gone!

Where the hell is she?

"That was such a suspense."

Itachi!

"Where the fuck is Naru-chan?" He was panicking as well; his breathing was hard and his eyes filled with worry.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. "Naru-chan? She was with you wasn't she?" He smirked evilly. "Ah. You two are playing 'Hide and Seek'? And it seems you're 'it'. Bummer."

"Damn it! Itachi!"

"How should I know her whereabouts?"

"You know! I know you do!"

"No." He shook his head, "I simply don't."

Damn liar.

Sasuke sighed. He touched his forehead where the blonde had placed her kiss moments ago.

This is just like Cinderella, he thought. But instead of a glass slipper, the princess left the prince a kiss.

**O.o**

Mind and heart racing, Naruto struggled hardly to keep on running and running.

Damn.

Damn!

DAMN!

What the freaking hell did he just do back then? And what the fucking hell did that bastard did in return? Of the entire hellish thing to do, why a kiss?

"Calm down Naruto. Calm down."

Yes, stay calm. He's in disguise isn't he? And Sasuke stays in a hotel, right? They won't see each other anyway… and even if they do, the bastard won't notice him. He won't! Surely the Uchiha won't, he's a 'nerd' at home so suspicion won't rise!

Oh man. This is so screwed up.

Clenching his chest to steady his beating heart, Naruto glanced meaningfully back. He sighed, and ran again.

A few moments later, the young blonde slammed his door close and slumped down it.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

><p>Yup,<strong> * <strong>, by **PROPER**, she meant "In the Lady's attire." Haha

Ohhhh…this one is long! Haha. I'm sorry if this isn't well made, SOMEONE blackmailed me to finishing it while the OTHER kept on bugging me about…well…finishing this. Haha.

Oh! I didn't know Naru-chan was a cosplayer! Buwahahahaha!


	3. Hide and Seek o3

Waaahhhh! I am so sorry! This is CRAP! PLAIN CRAP! Rush and rush, and rush! Forgive me!

* * *

><p><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>

**Chapter o3**

Thirty-two years old Uchiha Itachi sat back at his comfortable chair located at the only room in the fifteenth floor of Sharingan Corporation's main building.

He had all the reason to feel good.

The marbled nameplate, which shone rather brightly if he may say so himself, is one of the reasons. It was on **his** desk, ever so proud to be seen with the perfect carvings in it which said:

**Itachi Uchiha**

_**President**_

He is so enjoying the president seat. It's just extremely blissful to be so much powerful than other people. And he is loving it.

The title was given to him a little later after his baby brother's birthday – and about time too. Itachi has more than proven himself deserving to take on the job. He gave satisfactory outcomes because of his careful and well thought out decisions, and making risks had helped him as well. Gambling some deals and knowing that all in it were just pawns playing on his pinky finger also helped him a lot. Hell, if his father didn't gave him the company after all the extraordinary accomplishments he had made (and after the eldest heir finished his year being thirty-two), Itachi would most likely make his own company from scratch and evolve it into one that can rival his father's. He can do it. But no matter, he already have the company so it's fine.

The second reason is the birthday celebration.

Itachi took a sip at his wine, put it on his large black table and turned his chair so his back faced it and the door. And then he let his self smile the tiniest of smile one can manage, and with it came satisfaction and victory that coloured his eyes.

The party, and his plans, had been more than just a huge success. It produced surprising yet pleasing events that had pushed all threats away and down, down the toilet. And just to be honest, Itachi had his doubts about the Uzumaki being able to pull out his plans – either way, failing or not, Itachi had never considered him as a major threat which, as it may be obvious, makes his entire plan not big of a deal. The main reason for that? Well, it's because Naruto didn't look like a guy who can… top a guy… so his presence wasn't really something he can consider as dangerous. If he thought so, then Naruto wouldn't be in America, with the Uchiha family, at the same month when his baby brother would be celebrating his birthday, now would he?

The blonde came "looking for someone to marry" and the Uchiha heirs are the candidates; all due to coincidence? No, it's the original plan.

And yes, he had been the one who devised it.

He was the one who gave the idea of letting the Uzumaki's only child stay at their place for a couple of years; he indirectly urged this after hearing his mother say to his father that their auntie Kushina was looking for a person suitable for Naruto and that they have a suspicion that he is gay. She wanted him to marry soon. A boy or a girl is fine. So slowly, Itachi told his parents that the young Uzumaki would fit an Uchiha in all ways. Both are great, blessed creatures carved to inch of inch of perfection. His mother agreed. His father saw right through him, but he didn't seem to mind it that much and was a bit worried for the future. So on with the plans.

Obviously, there were three candidates… or so said his mother. That is until she realized that it is completely impossible for the young Uzumaki to wed Itachi, it was out of the question. Her eldest son is a sadist, the worst among the three, and this very reason made Itachi happy. It was good for all of them to know it. The three candidates were reduced to two. Ah, but of course the eldest of the Uchiha heirs wouldn't let the blonde (or any other person) get his own possession away from him. He would most likely kill Naruto if he took Sai away from him - and his father knows that very well. Then that, again, reduced the number of candidates. Therefore, it makes Sasuke the last and only option for Naruto. Hey, Itachi is doing his little brother a favor; all this is for Sasuke and for Naruto. It is also for him. And everything is also for Sai.

The smile disappeared at the thought of the other's name. In his mind came a pale young man gazing at him, the indifferent expression in his face tuning up into something only Itachi can make. He sighed. Satan, how he missed him.

The Uchiha massaged his temples.

His plan is simple:

**1.** Get Naruto to America (check)

**2. **Get Naruto to meet Sasuke (check)

**3. **Get Sasuke to fall in love with Naruto (check)

**4. **Get Naruto to fall in love with Sasuke (on-going operation) (unchecked)

**5. **Have Sai returned home (on-going operation) (unchecked)

**6. **Trap him (on-going operation) (unchecked) (needs to be checked. ASAP)

It is really a simple plan. Knowing Sai as well as Itachi does – which is TOO well -, the younger one most likely thinks that the one Naruto is going to marry is Itachi with him being the eldest and all. Of course that is the likely conclusion. Sai had always been a little narrow-minded, especially with the things concerning Itachi. It hurts him but it is true. So anyway, when the time comes, Sai would think that he and Naruto are engaged and that would likely lead him back home. What a surprise he'll be into when that time comes because Itachi won't ever let him go again.

Ah, but Itachi too brought to a huge surprise when the young Uzumaki came for he came looking like a freaking nerd.

Naruto wasn't a nerd; Itachi knows that he isn't a nerd. But then he came with those huge and thick otaku glasses, a fountain in his head and a closet on his body. It's lame, nerdy and freaking lame.

But Satan loves him for there was a ray of hope that made its way to Itachi the very moment he saw the young blonde smile. Uzumaki Naruto practically shone! It somehow burned his eyes. Naruto looked drop-dead-good-looking, he wasn't gorgeous but hell, he was more than beautiful. That made Itachi both relieved and terrified.

Relieved because there was a high possibility for Naruto to be liked by Sasuke.

Terrified because there was a high possibility for Naruto to be liked by Sai.

Now you see the dilemma.

He sighed.

Why was he terrified? It was just because…just because the Uzumaki smiled. That was all. He smiled while looking at Sai's photo. He can't look at Sai's photo. Naruto cannot smile while looking at Sai's photo. Naruto cannot, putting it simply, look at Sai at all. No one is ever allowed to look at Sai except for him.

He immediately changed the course of conversation then. The point is very easy to understand, basically: Naruto needs to find someone to marry; and that someone needs to be no other than Sasuke. His little baby brother is the only one… available… and compatible… at the moment. So… Naruto is available. Sasuke is also available. Here's the match-up: Sasuke is to Naruto and Itachi is to Sai. It's a perfect match made in hell, who could argue with that? And besides, little Sasuke is too isolated for his own good. Someone whose name is Naruto Uzumaki will be perfect, no, scratch that, it **is** perfect for him. It's like a necessity for Sasuke to have the blonde.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and took a very deep breathe. _Necessity_. One thing is for sure, it is also a necessity for Itachi to have Sai close to him. Shit. He _**needs**_ Sai.

The door slammed opened and Itachi saw his youngest brother stomp inside his office. _Ah_, he thought. _This will be amusing_, he smirked.

"Why the long face dear brother?" He mused, finally facing his desk and the intruder. It's nice to have a distraction once in a while, something to make him feel slightly better is exactly what he needs right now.

Sasuke casted a cold glare at his brother. There were black circles under his eyes and he seemed a bit paler than usual – of course, no one else would notice and distinguish a pale Uchiha being and turning pale. Not unless, he reminded himself in enjoyment, that person is an Uchiha.

The eldest didn't notice the small, wicked smile that formed his very lips, and the action made the youngest growl. "You are fucking enjoying this aren't you? You enjoy other peoples, fuck that out. You enjoy **my** misery and misfortunes don't you?"

Itachi rested his chin on the small bridge his connected hands made and stared at him, his eyes gleaming annoyingly. "What is there to enjoy aside from torment, pain, and power dear little brother?"

There was silence.

When Itachi tilted his head to the side, wondering if the conversation had ended and knowing that it is only beginning, he saw Sasuke's hands form into tight fists. He stared back at the piercing onyx eyes, waited, and sighed. If he continues this up, the conversation will become boring.

"If there is nothing more, then you are free to leave. Go." He began.

He didn't move.

"Little brother." He raised a very fine eyebrow.

Silence.

"Sasuke."

Still nothing.

"Leave. Now."

They stared at each other. Itachi sighed and his hand went for the wine.

…

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked his voice still and his tone devoid of any emotion.

Itachi smirked. Now they are getting somewhere. "Pardon?"

"Where is she?" He repeated, grinding his teeth hard. Shit, he cussed. He hated asking help from anyone, especially from Itachi.

Playing with his comfortable chair now, Itachi shrugged. "I don't think I know what you are talking about. Care to lighten up the question?"

Sasuke exploded. As much as to Itachi's liking, though some part of him didn't really like it, the young raven punched the wall close to him and marched towards his brother with that angry expression on his face. He took out his wallet and carefully shoved the photo from it to the table.

"Where. Is. She? The blonde in the photo. The one you fucking talked to during my fucking birthday. The one who disappeared after the freaking dance!"

"Oh." He looked at the photo barely suppressing an incoming laugh. He remembers this photo; his mother took it the day before the party during dress rehearsals. The blonde didn't know any of this, of course. Their mother must have sent that one. Itachi casted his gaze to Sasuke.

"Don't fucking 'oh' me Itachi. Where is she?"

"You mean Naru-naru?" Sasuke tensed at the name. "That 'she' has a name you know, and it happens to be Naru-naru. Or Naru-chan. Mother was the one who gave that nickname to Naru-naru. She thinks it's cute."

Sasuke blinked, confusion slightly clear in those onyx eyes. Then, in another blinked of an eye, it disappeared. Itachi was quite impressed. "Mother… Mother knows her?"

"Well," Itachi finished his wine. "Mother was the one who gave your most precious that kind of nickname, so that is a yes baby brother. I do believe she does."

"Does she know where Nar…Naru-chan is?"

"Most probably."

"Mother just told me that she doesn't know where she is!" That, of course, was half-truth. Now that the young raven had put thought to it, his mother never did deny anything. When Sasuke had asked her if she knows Naru-chan, the blonde with short hair, the one who he had kissed, she simply smiled and thought out loud about her new collection. She said that she had made a new dress that turned out great, and a model that is simply perfect. His mother had many designs in her mind; she'll be starting a new collection that will be given to this particular girl that, according to her, is unlike any other. Sasuke wasn't exactly listening to all the details of the thing. Basically, to summarize everything, his mother found a new sap that will be her doll, a toy. Willing to obey each and every desire of her mother. He kinda felt pity for the poor doofus; his mother can be… aggressive when it comes to all things cute. But that conversation was nonsense. Just pure nonsense. And then, when he took a risk and asked her if, maybe, she knows where Naru-chan is, Mikoto simply smiled again, and then she tilted her head ever so slightly. She said more to herself "Hmmm… Where could my model be? I told her she'll be trying on some clothing today. Maybe she's wandering around… but that isn't good! My, my, that naughty child!" Boy, what the hell was wrong with Sasuke back then? Of course she was talking about Naru-chan!"

Itachi lifted his shoulders and let it fall down in an elegant manner, an action that was supposed to be a shrug but clearly wasn't. "Then go and ask Father."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Father knows her?"

"He was the one who sent out the invitations."

"Well, he is keeping his mouth shut. He isn't talking."

"Hn."

"Fuck. The Uzumaki aren't answering my calls as well. They're always out of reach." Sasuke continued, "Shit Itachi. Fuck you. I'm being serious here."

"So am I."

"Then tell me where she is!"

"Ah, but that would be cheating, wouldn't it, baby brother?" Itachi mischievously smirked. "The two of you are playing a game of Hide and Seek right? And according to my almighty knowledge, you, dear foolish baby brother, are **it**. Telling you where Naru-naru is would be unfair." He paused. "And the Uchiha family, each and every one who bore the name, does not cheat. They are not unfair._**We **_are hard-workers. Remember that."

He furrowed. Of course he knows that. The Uchiha clan does not take their power and title for granted when it comes to work; yes, they are all born genius but hard-work is always a necessity. There are no shortcuts when it comes to them; they face trials and troubles head on with every bit of precaution. But Sasuke had been working hard! Really, really hard! "This isn't a freaking game brother!"

"Oh. You should have said it before. I see you prefer fairy tales, that's good. Just, don't you think it's a little girly?" Remarked Itachi sarcastically. Fuck! The demon is enjoying this! "Let me guess, the role of Prince ever so Charming goes to you. And Naru-naru gets to be Princess Perfect in Your Eyes. Cinderella maybe?" He stopped for a while, and he put up a tiny smile. "Hn. Guess I'll be that faerie godmother then."

"Fuck you."

"You know, if that's the case, then why not go home and let your feet lead the way to our kitchen? We only have two kitchens. And Cinderella is always in the kitchen right? Talking with the mice?"

"Go to hell."

"Yes, yes, I live there. Now, why not try my advice sometimes? Two is a very small number. You don't know whether or not you'll find your princess."

"Itachi."

"I know, you're being 'serious.'" He playfully narrowed his eyes. "But so am I baby brother. So am I."

Sasuke slammed his hands at the desk hard enough to make the wine bottle tremble. "I have been looking for her in the past two and a half weeks Itachi, and I can't find her! I even hired a top private detective, but even that sucker can't find anything! Even her real name! Not a single piece of information!"

"You have been stalking," Itachi clarified. Oh, the eldest Uchiha is simply amused by it all! He is very, very amused! It's really good to know that he isn't the only one in the whole family that has the stalking DNA inside.

"I am not!" He defended. Sasuke looked away. "I'm gathering data, valuable information! It's not stalking demon, it's called 'research.'"

Research! Why, Sasuke is being cute! Itachi chuckled.

The younger one glared.

"Laugh all you want demon." He said. "At least _**I'm**_ doing something! At least I'm _**not**_ giving up!"

"Hn."

"You should move your ass, don't let it get fat dumbass." Sasuke's eyes softened. He reached for his wallet, checked if the photo of his princess is properly attached, and tucked it away in his pocket. "It's still not too late. It never is too late." He closed his eyes and recalled Naru-chan; her short glistering blonde hair, her delicious honey coloured skin and those beautiful endless blue eyes… and that small scar he saw the instant she smiled. Sasuke calmed himself at the memory of the blonde's smiling face. She was so full of life, hope and happiness, Sasuke ached and longed for her. "Prove that you are a genuine Uchiha Brother."

He turned his back to his brother and began walking towards the open doors but stopped dead when his brother called.

"Sasuke."

"I am doing something." He sighed. "I am doing more than what you think."

"That's good to hear… in a way."

Itachi got up from his chair and walked towards his little brother. Sasuke faced him, his eyes strong with determination. "Are you going to tell me where she is?"

"Hell no." He lightly pushed his younger brother unlit he was out of the room. "I don't know why Naru-naru's that hard to find considering that that brat always manage to find me, but yeah, good luck on finding the blonde. Oh, and really young Sasuke, do try my advice. Do try it. Itachi always knows best."

Sasuke opened his mouth to demand answers to the questions that were bubbling up inside his head but was stopped by Itachi's touch. His brother's forefinger and middle finger were on his forehead, and then he inserted light pressure and pushed him away.

"Mother is expecting you at dinner," He said, "Go home already. Home isn't a hotel. And I'll be easier that way."

And with that, the door was shut.

**O.o**

On the red pillow of the long, sexy black chair at the huge, white tiled kitchen of the Uchiha manor sat Naruto, his right cheek running out of blood due to the friction of the counter it was currently attached on. He was in that position for almost two hours now, but he didn't bother moving. Nobody made him move because nobody uses the kitchen. They all prefer the other one so this place is currently his haven. A place to his taking.

It's enjoyable, being alone in the kitchen. And he was pretty comfortable… until the last few minutes.

For some reason and another, Naruto had been sneezing. He doesn't have a cold or anything so he wondered why.

He sure do hope that no one is talking about him.

That would be creepy.

* * *

><p>SORRY TALAGA! (I'm really sorry!)<p>

This chapter should have been longer, and I was really SUPPOSE to let you know what Naru-naru is doing but things happened! Huhuhu T.T

Wait my next chapter? Waaahhh!


	4. Hide and Seek o4

Yey! Chapter o4 is done! Wahaha . I love myself 3 3 3

Oh Gee, I love this person who said that my story is funny~ I love you so much! 3

**Disclaimer: **Tee-hee. This will be Yaoi if I owned it. xDDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>

**Chapter o4**

A waste of time – that's the term to describe the thing the youngest Uchiha is doing. A complete waste of time.

Yet somehow, Sasuke still sat there, in one of the VIP suite that the Hatake & Co Investigation Unit provides to all the high paying clients with both his arms and legs crossed. And somehow, he is waiting patiently for his private detective and whatever news he has in store for him.

The door opened and he saw the silver head man enter. He was wearing a pair of strawberry shaped clip that held some of his hair on the right side. Oddly, there was a pink eye patch instead of a black on his left eye and a rainbow coloured scarf was wrapped around his neck and covered his mouth. He wore a yellow blazer filled with Smiley and a pair of pink jeans. His rubber shoes were the usual black but with orange and mint green laces.

Sasuke raised a perfectly fine eyebrow. "Kakashi."

"Surprised?" He asked. "I changed my taste and style from Dead Hot to Cute and Oh-so-Cuddly. It's more normal that way."

"You look stupid."

Kakashi sat on the single sofa in front of the raven. "Really? I think I look cute and cuddly," he crossed his legs and purposely showed the other his orange high socks. "Cute right?"

"You are an embarrassment."

"Hey, at least I have a life. Do you have a life?"

"Fuck you."

"I'll fuck me too if I can," Kakashi chuckled. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kakashi grinned.

"Soooo," he threw a sticker-and-smiley-covered clip board on the table that separated the two of them. "To business."

"What do you have?" Sasuke silently took a deep breath.

"Let's get straight to the point shall we?" Kakashi scratched his cheek. "I have nothing."

"No…_**Nothing?**_"

"Yup. Nothing."

The raven felt like exploding. "What do you mean nothing? I hired you because you are the best of the bests in what you do Kakashi, and because I expect results! Now give me my money's worth!"

"Cool down, sheesh."

Kakashi audibly sighed. "Look, Sasuke, you do know that there is perfectly reasonable and rational explanations as to why I can't dig up any file on this person don't you?"

"And that would be?"

"This 'Naru-chan' simply doesn't exist. There is no Naru-chan, none at all."

"That's not true, I saw her! I _**danced**_ with her!" Sasuke ordered his self to stay calm. "Look, I had physical contact with her. Skin to skin Kakashi. How can she not exist?"

"Hold your kunai shinobi." Kakashi said.

"How can I when you're saying that there is no Naru-chan?"

Kakashi sat back and took out an orange coloured book. He began reading. "Like I said before we began with this investigation Uchiha, trust me."

"Alright, hard as it can be, I'll try." The Uchiha sighed. "What do you have for me?"

"Aside from apple cider and rose tae…" The silver head took a bite of the sweet,"…is the fact that your missing true love doesn't exist. Boohoo."

"I'm not going to pay you."

"So anyway, "he quickly continued. "I suspect that something is up. I'll clear up the things I said before for your too big of a brain to understand, Naru-chan is a fake. A fraud. Maybe a con artist or something, a very good one at that."

"What do you mean she's a con artist? She can't be one idiot. She _**was**_ invited to my celebration. _**My**_ father was the one who sent out the invitations. Not everybody gets invited to it or any other parties that the Uchiha holds."

"_**I**_ got invited, mind you."

"That's because you are **somebody.**" Sasuke pointed out.

The older man blinked. "Oh yeah. I forgot that I own a worldwide Investigation Unit who owns more than a million in just two days. Tall, handsome and smart," he grinned again, "Weird that that knowledge always slips out of my mind."

"Shut up."

"And you know what's weirder? The fact that your eldest brother Itachi seems to know your princess. I'll bet that he's the root of all this."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I have some theories about all this but until I have solid proof," he zip closed an imaginary zipper on his mouth while reading, "I'll keep it from you Uchiha." He paused. "Now let's get to some of the serious part."

Sasuke nodded.

"I was at the party so I can pretty much say that this 'Naru-chan' – if that really is _**her**_ name,"

"What do you mean?" He interrupted.

"It means that everything you know about the person is false."

He ignored him.

"Meaning that 'X' hits the mark and the mark is Naru-chan, then I say that X suits her perfectly because her identity doesn't exist. Cross dressing, cosplaying or simply faking, I don't know," Kakashi closed his book. "But Sasuke, I am telling you now to prepare yourself for the heart break. There is a very high possibility that your missing princess may not be a princess at all." He smiled. "**Naru-chan may be a man.**"

_A man!_

Sasuke can't believe what's he's hearing! "There must be a mistake there Kakashi."

"It's only a high possibility."

"And what the hell made you say that?" He growled.

Kakashi massaged his temples as if the answer is completely obvious. "Well, aside from the eye-fact obviousity that he-she doesn't seem to have any boobs is this other obvious fact that he-she's hands – the fingers – isn't like a woman's." The silver head raised his hand and leveled it to his chest, closed and opened it and waved at Sasuke. "See, I met the person in person. Shook the hand. What can I say? Kakashi's intuition?" He yawned. "You see, a girl's hand is small and delicate, full of fats, whereas a boy's is long, slender and rough. He-she's hands are rough, that I felt even with the gloves. Didn't you noticed or felt it?"

"Hn." He didn't have time to feel it; he was concentrating looking at Naru-chan!

"That's just about everything I want to share at the moment." He took his clip board. "The least you could have done was scanning this file."

He shrugged. "Oh well." Sasuke tried to push the thoughts of his Naru-chan being a man; he checked his watch. "Change the mailing address I gave to you. I'll be… going home. Home _**home**_."

"Suit yourself."

Kakashi opened his file, flipping one page after another until he got to his favourite page. The sound of the doors shutting close made him look up and find Sasuke gone. He sighed.

"What an impatient raven you are." He chimed as he unpinned a picture of a smiling blonde man from the orange coloured paper. "Now… I wonder what's your connection to all of this, Uzumaki Naruto?"

**o.O**

Naruto was shaking.

There was this bad, very, very bad feeling that was swelling up inside of the blonde as if to warn him that something ominous will going to happen. And that he'll be the target. That isn't good. He's guessing that it won't take that long of a time before he is buried deep six feet under the dirty ground. He gulped.

Something is going to happen and it's not going to be pretty… at least not for him. He just hope that it'll happen and end soon.

"Naru-chan, is something wrong?"

Naruto tensed and he quickly shook his head. He gave out a smile. "No, it's nothing Mikoto-san. Don't mind me."

The lady pouted. "Oh my. Do you not like the food?"

"No. The food is great."

"What's the matter then?"

"It's nothing." Naruto pushed up his glasses through the bridge of his nose. He needs to stay calm. Dinner will end soon. All that's left is dessert, after that, it'll be over. "Can we have desserts now?"

"But you haven't even touched your food yet!" Mikoto complained.

"I'm full."

"Naru-chan," She said. "You need to eat."

"But I'm not hungry. I'm fine."

"Not hungry? But you just asked for desserts dear!" Mikoto tried to continue but her husband gave her a look. She frowned at him. "Talk to him then!"

"Naruto." Fugaku sighed. "Understand her, you are under our care. All we want is for you to be well."

"I haven't seen you lift your fork. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Ah…?" The blonde sighed.

"Feeling homesick maybe?" Her eyes softened. "That I understand, **this** is your first time being in a foreign place in such a long period of time."

The blonde smiled. He remembered the smiling face of his father and the cheerful laugh of his mother. _Homesick_. "Yeah, you could say that… somehow…"

"Oh you silly child, that's so cute!" She giggled; then Naruto saw a glint of sadness in her eyes. She gave a faraway look, her eyes began to drain of colours as she whispered to herself in a very light and soft tone "At least _**you**_ are missing your home…"

"Mother." Itachi, who was sitting beside the blonde guest, gave a painful small pinch on Naruto's cheeks. "Naru-naru is simply love sick. He misses Sasuke so much that he could eat."

"WHAT?" Naruto half yelled. "I do not!"

Mikoto lightened up. She smiled wildly. Naruto blinked, and somehow, he found himself smiling as well. The Uchiha family is made up of lively, wonderful creatures. They may not be that much of a human but, he grinned, they are not like the 'heartless, emotionless, twisted work of art' as people had described. "Oh look! He's smiling! Smiling! So it's true then? You miss Sasu-chan!" She chimmed. "If that's the case, then don't put too much worry in your heart. Sasu-chan will be going home!"

"Oh that's nice," From Itachi's amused lips came out the exact time as Naruto's panicked "He will?"

Naruto glared at Itachi but because of how he was dressed, the blonde looked more like a cute pouting child than an angered twenty-five years old man. "Why don't you look surprised?"

"I don't know," He drank all the wine in his glass. "Genetics, maybe?

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

Fugaku cleared his throat."That is more than enough." He turned his gaze to Naruto. "Finish your dessert so we could have the much awaited dessert."

_I should have done that from the start_, he sighed. Picking up his fork, the blonde could have sworn he heard Itachi chuckle. Naruto murmured silently, "You are not human."

"I know." He chuckled again. "Isn't it great?"

Naruto decided to ignore him completely and to focus on the food in front of him. Hunger took over him now, and he began eating big bites and chunks of meat. Mikoto and Fugaku both watched him in amusement and longing as if it has been such a long time since they saw someone eating with pure determination to finish his food. Of course, he reminded himself over and again, Of course it had been a long time. All their children had grown up and had learned the Uchiha life style.

When he finished, Mikoto smiled. "**Now** we can have desserts." She ringed a silver bell and maids came in with trays of pastries and cakes. "Pick whatever you want dear."

Naruto remembered something. "Mikoto-san. I made some Mont Blanc earlier. Would you like to try it?"

"Yes, yes of course dear."

"Fugaku-san?"

"Hn."

"Alright then," He didn't bother asking Itachi. The devil took two the moment he finished it. "I'll get it. Wait here for a moment or two."

"But dear, let the maids handle it."

The blonde shook his head. "I made it. I'll handle it. It's in the other kitchen anyway." He stood up, "Be right back." And then he ran out.

_FREEDOM!_ Naruto shouted inside his head with a cheeky grin on his face. He's free! At least… for a moment or two.

He stopped on his tracks and stretched up his arms. _**Now**_ he is feeling well! A hell lot comfortable. And now he'll take his time.

"Master Naruto! Master Naruto!"

"Hm?" The blonde blinked and turned the opposite direction where a red haired maid in glasses was running to his way. He frowned, this girl is crazy. She's all sweet and bubbly and cheerful oen minute and then all crazy and highly autistic the the next. "Karin? Do you need something?"

"I…" She gasped for some air before quickly bowing her head. "I was told to pass you a message, Master Naruto. Lord Itachi said that they'll be waiting for your return at the living room. Take the dessert there – he said." She was shaking now.

Naruto's frown deepened. Why the sudden change of place? "Geez, that's farther."

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh." Naruto blinked again, feeling slightly guilty for forgetting the girl. He sighed. He patted her head and smiled, his blue eyes softening. "Don't be, you did your task well. Thank you."

She blushed. "I…It's nothing!"

"Alright… umm… you can go now."

"But I am to help you Master."

"Hmm… then let's go then."

Karin smiled and bowed again, "Yes Master Naruto!"

"Oh, and just call me Naruto. You're making me feel awkward."

"But… but…"

"It's final. Shut up and let's go."

**O.o**

"My baby! I missed you so much!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes to the side as his mother gave him an enormous hug and kept on kissing him all over the face. Talk about dramatic, and serious déjà vu. This is exactly like the scene from before, on the day he arrived from Philippines before his birthday.

"Mother, please." He tried to pull away but miserably failed. A tired sigh left his lips.

"Now is the perfect time when you should be saying 'Home sweet home,' prodigal son." Itachi said.

"Tell that to your precious."

"I'm intending to."

"A thousand years from now?"

"Ouch. You're thinking I can't within the year?"

"Hn."

"I'm hurt."

"You're awfully sensitive today." Sasuke sarcastically said.

"I know right?"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Mikoto squealed. "Oh Sasu-chan! Welcome back! We're glad to see you!"

"Mother." Sasuke somehow whined. "You saw me earlier today."

"I know, but you being home is quite different."

"A pleasant disturbance on our part."

"Yes, yes. Now Mother," Sasuke gasped. "…if you… could just let… me… breathe some… air…"

Mikoto immediately pulled away. "Oh dear! Sorry sweetie. I forgot how motherly strong I can be!" She giggled.

Sasuke coughed. _Home sweet home_. "I'm home."

"But really Sasuke," She smiled warmly, "We're glad. Welcome home."

"It's good to see you well." Fugaku nodded.

"Hn." Itachi's lips slightly curved up.

"Well," The youngest Uchiha slumped on the nearest sofa; he can't believe he's saying this but "It's good to be home."

"That's good to hear baby brother," Itachi checked his watch. "Hn. I wonder what's keeping Naruto."

Sasuke's head jerked up. "Naruto?" _Sounds familiar. Sounds like… Naru-chan…_

Mioto gasped guiltily. "Oh my! I completely forgot about…" She caught a glimpse of Itachi, and smiled gently, "that adorable young man! Dear me!"

_A man?_

Sasuke's head began hurting.

"I've sent a maid." Fugaku supplied, his eyes not living the business page of the newspaper.

"Oh Fuu-chan," She purred. Mikoto sat beside him and kissed his forehead. "Reliable as always." He shrugged.

The young raven turned to Itachi. "Who's Naruto?"

Itachi shrugged and picked up a magazine on the table. "The new pâtissier?"

"Itachi!" The lady sighed. "Really now." She rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Naruto is the Uzumaki's only child. He's staying with us."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He has his reasons."

"And it's **his**, baby brother. Not yours."

"Whatever." He stood up and dusted off invisible dusts from his thigh. "I'll go now, Mother, Father. I'm tired."

"Don't you want to meet Naruto? You'll like him."

"Thanks Mother, but I'd rather not. The Uzumaki family is crazy." Pure sadists. "I'm too tired to deal with him; I'll probably do something I'll regret."

"Hn."

"And besides," This is for his father, considering that he's close to the Uzumaki's. "We live under the same roof. We'll eventually meet."

"But you'll miss desserts dear. Naruto made Mont Blanc."

"I'll survive."

"Bummer."

"Hn." He took his newly purchased SLR camera, mouthed the words _'Go back to hell Demon'_ to Itachi, bid good night to his parents and then walked out the doors where silence welcomed him. He began walking towards the end of the hallways, a smirk forming his lips. _Home sweet home._

He reached the stairs and was about to ascend when he remembered his brother's 'advise' about him going to the kitchen. He turned his head ever so slightly to the side, finding the same old hallway that leads to the other end. It's where the old kitchen is. He could go and take a peek…

Sasuke shook his head. What was he thinking?

"_**OHMYGOD! MASTER SASUKE!"**_

_Shit._

He, once again, turned his head and saw a living nightmare. The monster was holding a silver tray which automatically fell down to the floor, the sound of the bouncing silver tray and crashing china echoing throughout the hallway. It ran towards him and jumped itself to him. Sasuke stepped aside, letting it fall on the floor.

"You're still working here?" He hissed, an eyebrow twitching.

Karin grinned. "Lord Itachi let me in with conditions!" She rubbed her red nose. Geez, who would have thought that going one on one with the floor would hurt so much? "Five years without pay and forever without increase and bonuses!"

"Itachi… _hired_ you back?" He is not believing this!

She nodded. "Master Sasukeeeee."

"Go away."

"But you're back! Finally at home!"

His patience is growing thin. "I've noticed."

"We should celebrate! Kya! Master!"

Sasuke glared at her; she stilled. "You're presence irritated me. Evaporate."

"But… Master…" She came to him, tried to reach him but failed when he slapped her hands away. She tried again, now moving her body with her, and jumped very quickly for him. Sasuke was caught off guard and she fell on him. There was a crack.

The camera was crushed down; it's pieces on the ground under him and Karin.

The monster was smiling.

The trend that was keeping his patience intact broke. And snapped. "Fuck Karin! Didn't you hear me or is that brain of yours so fucking small to understand?" He shoved her aside and stood up, then walked away from her. The red haired began to cry. Sasuke felt disgusted. "Pathetic."

"Master… Sorry… Sorry…" She sobbed.

"Pick that up and throw it away."

"That's harsh; I see you've taken Bastard101."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed, he shot daggers at the shaggy blonde who was squatted down in front of the fallen tray and was picking up shards of glass. He could tell that he was there a long time before going noticed for almost all the big pieces of broken china was on the tray. "Hn."

The blonde stood up and went to Karin to comfort her.

"A knight in peasant's armour," Sasuke remarked with sarcasm. "Good for you Karin. Now do as I tell you."

"A bastard inside out," The blonde glared at him… at least Sasuke thought he glared at him. It was hard to tell because of the dorky glasses.

"Hn."

The blonde stood up, he was only a few feet away from him. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He blinked and touched his chest. _What the hell?_

"That's the side effect of having too much money and very few friends isn't it? It's the perfect formula to be a fucking bastard."

Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"Oh wait," He continued. "The money's not even yours right? All talk without the hard work. Pride here, ego there. Great."

"Hn." He's trying not to twitch.

He turned to Karin. "There, there Karin. Don't be bothered by the scary, heartless bastard. He's just very empty inside. You are not. **You** have a life."

"An idiotic one like yours Dobe?" He said it as if he was speaking something that was common knowledge.

There it was again, the skipping of heartbeats… and all the blonde did was stare at him… a stare that can see through his coldness and indifference.

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Go to hell."

"That'd be great."

Sasuke smirked and moved forward. "A martyr I see. Playing heroic isn't really that much of a fun."

"Oh, and being a parasite slash bastardy asshole is?" He challenged.

Karin was left alone as the two came closer to one another. Panicking, she ran as fast as her feet can go to get help.

"You have a fucking attitude problem, oh wait. Is that natural for you?"

"Which proves that I have a brain." It came out harsh, just the way he liked it. "Hn. Do you have one dobe?"

He visibly twitched. The raven's smirk grew crueler.

"Oh dear me. Don't let some general fact get the best of you or you'll lose the game. Jesters and buffoons know better. "

"Yeah bastard. Least they earn their living." It was his turn to smirk.

"That is, after all, what they do best. Succumb to money."

A punch hit the face.

"Hn." The raven spat out blood through his torn lips. He formed a fist and punched the other in the stomach.

The blonde went on his knees, and thus the brawling began. Sasuke grabbed the blonde hair and soundly landed hit on it until the glasses broke completely; the other bit his wrist hard making him scream in utter frustration. He received a full blown body tackle on his side that made him hug the floor. Exchanges of kicks, punches, curses, grunts and harsh name calling appeared. The two were getting on the bloody climax where Sasuke had the upper hand, shoving the other's head on the floor, when the security came and forced them apart. Blood oozed out as the two struggled to free themselves from the grasp of armed men. The blonde shouted at them while Sasuke threatened to do nasty things. The number of people that kept them from tearing the other's limb apart increased. Sasuke sighed and gave up when he saw the blonde take a deep breath and slumped down the floor.

"What is this all about?" A powerful voice demanded, making the entire room fall into silence. It was his father, an unpleasant expression dominating his face.

He heard his mother gasped from somewhere, saw Itachi shake his head to the sides with the same expression as his father and sensed the blonde idiot tremble. Maybe he'll lose his job. Good for him.

"My goodness! Sasuke! Naruto!" Mikoto shrieked.

Sasuke's head shot up to the blonde, and the blonde lowered his head, wiping off the blood from his face using the clothing that hung on his body. _He's the Uzumaki?_

"Enough of this!" Fugaku sighed. "I want the two of you to reconcile your differences! The Uchiha does not permit delinquency in or outside of the household!"

The blonde, Naruto, silently nodded. Sasuke stopped still. He looked… different without his glasses… and ugly with those bruises. Sasuke tilted his head. _Are those scars?_ _On __**both**__ his cheeks?_

Itachi was in fron of Naruto, whispered something that made him go pale, sigh, and nod his head.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Baby brother," Itachi said when he was at his side. "I see you've met Naruto."

Sasuke was simply too tired to response, or ask any questions.

* * *

><p>Nyahaha, this didn't take long ne? Wahaha! I murdered Kakashi! So sorry! But I don't hate him so don't get any wrong or weird ideas, it's part of something... something something kei? Haha<p>

T.T Oh crap, wonder what will happen next. No seriously, I'm having this writer's block and it sucks. Huhuhu, I don't know what's gonna happen next. And if I don't know... crap. Update's gonna take longer that long**er**. Waha! But do stay tune darlings!


	5. Hide and Seek o5

**Disclaimer:** Period.

* * *

><p><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>

**Chapter o5**

There were stars, bright, shiny, shimmering and splendid twinkling little stars in gold and silver coverings. It was a fantastic sight considering the number of it – which was around six to ten – and the clearness of it. Yeah, there were ton of stars whirling around Naruto's head the morning he woke up, and it sure as hell clear half an hour later. His head ached horribly and he tried dead hard to ignore the twitching pain that might cause him to faint any time soon. _God_, it had been two days since the incident but the bruises on his entire body still haunted him as if they were fresh from the oven.

_Shit, that bastard knows how to punch_, he groaned.

Reason had left Naruto that night; if it was with him then he wouldn't have done what he did. He wasn't the type of person who picked up fights, he was the type who avoids or prevents it from ever happening. Cautious, worrywart and protective, that's him. A genuine Uzumaki.

Yet he let himself lose all control. He let anger have the best of him…and it felt good. Too damn good.

Sasuke was just harsh. Plain harsh. He was a heartless, soulless monster who made people wish they were never born. A perfect example of a stuck up bastard. Maybe that was the reason why it felt so good.

A pang of guilt hit the blonde as reality rolled in. He knew that wasn't the reason, he knew that it felt good because he put all his frustration from day one in America into Sasuke. He treated the raven haired like a punching bag and that was plain wrong. He should say sorry. Oh, but he wouldn't. Reality still declared him as a heartless, soulless, stuck up bastard and that's that.

Naruto rolled over his bed, mewed and then winced as the soft pillow made contact with his throbbing stomach. _I wanna go home…_

Oh, how he wished he was back home in Japan. At least there, Naruto was immune to all the craziness and insanity, and at least in there he wouldn't be confused with how he was supposed to feel. He wouldn't have doubts about how he should act especially when Sasuke's…

He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Shit. Why would he care about things like that? Naruto sighed. He's changing. For the better or worse, he doesn't know.

"Open the door."

Naruto's head shot up, furrowing. Why would Itachi visit him? No one dared do that the past two days, and he expected that they did the same to Sasuke. As for how he ate well, meals were left in front of his door thrice a day signaled with one soft knock, that was all. No person had knocked or called him out for a nice conversation whatsoever but now, of all people, Itachi stood behind the door demanding him to open it.

Damn. That's not good.

He could always pretend to be asleep. That might work; maybe he'll give up and go away if he didn't answer.

"Naruto."

_Go away; go away, I'm sleeping._

"Open the door."

_Like hell I will!_

"Naru-chan."

_No! No! No!_

"Come now, Na-ru-chan." Something that sounded like a flash of a camera was heard from outside.

Naruto was up and opening the door in a second.

"Good morning Princess."

"What do you want?" He glowered.

Itachi eneterd the room and went straight to bed where he placed himself as if it was his room. He crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Hn. I thought I'd see plenty of pink here."

The blonde's face was conquered by deep shades of pink and he swallowed a cuss. He rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked the second time.

"You look better without a fountain."

"And the glasses and the closet of clothes? Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically before sighing. "There's no use hiding from you."

"Might I add the attitude?" He surpassed a smile that came out as a "Hn."

"Will you stop that?" Naruto frowned. He sat on the carpet covered floor. "What's up with all the Hn's anyway?"

Itachi shrugged.

Naruto sighed.

"Just a habit." He inspected his finger nails, and said "Apologize to him."

"What?" The blonde shrieked.

"You heard me."

"He should be the one apologizing!" Itachi's eyes went to him and he felt a shiver run up his spine. "Then tell me why I should apologize to that stuck up bastard?"

"You didn't understand their situation."

He threw up his hands. "I was there! What's not to understand? Should I put into consideration that that stick in the ass bastard thinks that he's the king of the world?" He paused, "No offense Itachi."

The Uchiha stared at him, a slight hint of understanding glowing in his eyes before heaving out a sigh. "Did you know that Karin was an ex-convict?"

Naruto's full attention turned to him. He glared. "And that gives him the right to act like that?"

"And that she has been in and out of intensive mental care."

This made Naruto silent. "So?" He asked after a long pause, really not seeing the connection.

"Aren't you wondering idiot?" From his pocket, Itachi took out a folded paper and threw it for Naruto to catch. It was an article dated eighteen years ago"

_**Year XXX**_

_**XXX Publication**_

_**Uchiha: Home At last!**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha, 5, has finally escaped his kidnapper's hand and had finally made it safely home. His kidnapper, a young girl of 10, desperately struggled to set herself free from the police to have Sasuke back.**_

_**Reports have it that Karin was playing with him, turned nuts and dragged him in an abandoned building right after making him drink a juice with drugs. The poor kid was then tied up for six whole days with only water nourishing his body.**_

_**The Uchiha's were devastated upon hearing this and demanded justice. The verdict did not agree to imprison the girl.**_

_**Initial investigation done by Senior Insp. Hinata Hyuuga, chief of Women and Children Protection Desk, showed that Karin is mentally ill with a mild case of Psychotic disorder, Personality disorder and Bipolar disorder. Insp. Hyuuga took custody of the child agreeing that if the girl recovers his psychotic state then Karin shall pay for her crimes behind bars. Mikoto Uchiha, mother, showed kindness by accepting the child to her home afterwards until she can manage on her own.**_

_**All hope for a brighter future for the two… but one is quite difficult to achieve for the traumatized Uchiha. Yet all doesn't fail to hope for the best.**_

"Yeah. And you actually expect me to believe this crap?" Naruto asked, waving the piece of paper back and forth."For all I know, you could be lying!"

"I could be."

"This could be a fraud you made p. A print out isn't worth trusting you know."

He shrugged. "I suppose."

"I may not believe you."

"Indeed you may not."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How can I know whether or not your bastard of a brother wasn't a bastard at birth?"

"You can't." He said, "But the two of you used to play together back then." _Would you play with him if he was like how he is now?_

This he did not remember so he fell silent and carefully re-read the article. Naruto had heard about Hinata Hyuuga from his mother, she said that this woman has a big heart and wouldn't hurt a fly. Damn, there's a possibility of this being true. Damn.

"Apologize Naruto."

"You're a caring big brother." He stared, "Or are you planning something I wonder?"

Naruto was thinking. He supposed he should apologize for landing the first punch, but he'll do it as long as the bastard won't do it again. He sighed. A man has to do what he has to do. "One condition. Let Karin have her yearly bonus – no, scratch that. Let her have all her bonuses, the same as others."

"Hn."

"You won't do it?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"You're an asshole know that?"

Itachi smirked. "I never denied that."

"Fine," Naruto added stubbornly "But not now. Give me time to think!"

He stood up and walked towards the door. "You'll find him in his haven if ever he's at home."

"You know, if you're lying…"

"Drag me to hell." Itachi cut in, amusement clear in his voice.

The door shut closed and Naruto was alone again.

**o.O**

It was a peaceful afternoon.

The maids were all busy doing their jobs and fulfilling their assigned tasks that no idle chit-chat came into existence. They were all rushing back and forth in a way that the Uzumaki found a little intriguing.

Naruto sat on one of the high chairs in the kitchen watching them pass by the open doors. He supposed it was part of their everyday lives, but still. He still doesn't know what the things are that kept them so busy all the time. _Hmmm._

Well, at least that left Naruto without a companion. Normally, he'd hate having no one around but hey, now he had all the time he needed to think. Really think.

He thought about everything from day one, about leaving home and staying with the Uchiha's.

He thought about his disguise, the two God Forsaken guises that was first the nerd and second the dress, and he thought about his waltzing in the ballroom.

There was the amazing door, and the jeweled tiles. There were beautiful flowers and the equally beautiful piano. He loved it the moment his fingers touched its keys.

Then he thought about that kiss he shared…with _**him**_. With Sasuke.

He thought about the fight they had.

And he thought about what he read this morning. About Sasuke's past with Karin. He thought it was a load of crap, yep. Naruto didn't believe him but it'd be the only excuse he'll ever have.

And he kept thinking of Sasuke.

_About how that bastard made me feel fuzzy when he smiled and also about that kiss…again. About how he licked my lips before entering and and and…_

And to Naruto, everything that happened wasn't really **that** bad.

He flustered.

Well, not everyone can go abroad and stay in a super luxurious household and meet outstanding people, twisted as they are. It's his first time waltzing, fighting and being threatened. Though he didn't really believe Itachi when he told, threatened, Naruto that he'll spread his picture in that dress and make it into a virus, the blonde can't help thinking that it may be possible. Itachi is an Uchiha. On top of being an Uchiha, he's _**Itachi**_.

Nothing is ipossible for Itachi. Nothing.

Naruto went cold. Fuck. Itachi isn't human. He can damn do anything he pleases.

Naruto dropped his head so his cheek rested on the cold white counter. Boy, he's damn tired of playing this Hide-and-hope-that-he-won't-be-found with that raven-who-doesn't-even-know-that-they-are-playing-the-crappy-game. None of them knew! Itachi simply said that they were because Naruto was hiding while Sasuke is trying hard to find him…her. Huh. It does seem like a game.

He never even thought that Sasuke would be looking for him.

That he would like to see him again.

That he would care for him.

That he would, secretly, love to spend more than more time with him.

He shook his head to throw the thought away. _**He**_ wasn't even the _**one**_ Sasuke's looking for. No. He's looking for this so-called 'girl' whom he danced with. For that so-called 'girl' whom he conversed with.

For that freaking so-called 'girl' whom he kissed.

He could care less for Naruto.

Feeling his temper rise up, Naruto threw his hands in the air and screamed his lungs out.

"_**Whoa."**_

The blonde blinked. He spun around so fast he almost fell off the chair.

"What's wrong with you? Oh wait. Don't tell, let me guess." He could feel a smile from the person. "You're dickless!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What the f?"

"Did I guess it right? I did, didn't I?"

"No! No, of course not!"

"Are you sure? Why else would you scream so loud?"

"Because!"

"You're dickless?" He supplied. Naruto gaped. "You know, like this big fat yellow bear named Pooh."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Naruto stood up and fully faced the blabbering lunatic. And then he frowned.

A young man, maybe a few years older than him, stood casually by the backdoor of the kitchen. His inky black hair was pushed away from his ever so pale face by the rainbow coloured hairband. His eyes were hidden behind the pair of shades that looked hot on him. He wore a white sleeveless top and floral shorts that made him look young and wild and free.

Bright blue eyes widened in recognition. "Sa…Sai?"

Black eyebrows rose up and he pulled his shades to the tip of his nose, he stared for a second. "Hmmm. Striking blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. You're Naruto then?" A placid yet chills-giving smile blessed his face. "I've heard about you." He asked for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

It took Naruto a while to find his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to you. And waiting. Apparently."

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you shaking my hand?" He looked down at it, "It's getting tired Pooh Bear."

Naruto put on an annoyed look. "Well haha."

Sai grinned cheekily. "I know. I'm funny."

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey."

"What?"

"My hand."

The blonde looked at him. Really looked at him. Then he sighed and reached for his hand for the handshake.

"What are you doing in this old abandoned kitchen anyway?" The Uchiha asked, eyeing Naruto with vague interest.

Naruto shrugged. He went back to sit on his chair. "Sitting."

"Oh haha. That's humourous." He smoothly sat beside the Uzumaki and made a mess of the other's already messy hair. "Waiting for someone?" Long pause. "Itachi perhaps?"

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh?"

Surprised, Sai blinked animatedly. "Hm?"

"Oh I'm sorry, were you making a joke? Hell, if you were then you're one hell of a jester." His eyebrows went up and down while saying "Better leave the joking to me."

Sai frowned. "I thought you two were engaged."

"?"

He chuckled softly, "Was I wrong?"

Something cold went up Naruto's spine and he shivered. "Goosebumps. Major Goosebumps."

"I thought you two were in love."

The blonde glared at him. "You should sanitize your mouth, gargle with holy water or something. You could seriously get poisoned with the things you say."

"Oh. So you're in crush then? You're not in love yet. That's it isn't it?"

"Sai!"

"But baby brother was the one who told me this."

Naruto fell silent. He mumbled silently, "You're really vulgar. Watch your mouth or you'll be dead in no time."

"Hn." Sai closed his eyes, and a small smile painted his lips as if a wonderful memory came flooding back to him. "Maybe. What wrong with him anyway?"

For a second there, the Uzumaki thought there was a longing in the other's voice but he can't afford to assure him now. They are talking about the devil himself. "Sai. You're brother isn't human."

There was that smile again, all warm and fuzzy that made it made Naruto shiver.

"You're after Sasucakes then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Boy, you're slow."

"Hey!"

"Are you going to marry Sasuke? If so then you'll be the bottom since, yeah, you're dickless."

Naruto flushed. He shook his head vigorously.

"No?" Sai frowned. "You wanna wed me then? Ah. Big problem there Pooh Bear. I can't top anyone. Don't want to."

Naruto slammed his hand on the counter and screamed, "Would you please stop linking me with anyone? Please?"

"You scream like a girl," he remarked.

"Sai!"

Sai stared at him. "Then what are you doing here? You could go back instead of wasting your time here. You're an adult after all," he tilted his head. "What's stopping you huh?"

"I… I…" _I don't know…_

"Ah geez, how can a twenty-five year old guy be so clueless?" He said more to himself, "Or are you really just stupid not to know what's stopping you?"

Silence.

"Oh." Sai formed a hammer and hit it on his left hand. "You're an idiot."

Naruto sighed. He slightly glared at him. "Would please stop being such a jerk for one second? Stop being an Uchiha!"

"Oh that's easy; I'm not even one to begin with."

The blonde jolted. Guilt bubbled up inside him. "I'm sorry."

Sai ruffled his hair. "Don't be too serious Pooh Bear. Loosen up."

"I just don't know what to do anymore." He whined. "I'm having these weird feelings about…" Naruto flushed as images of Sasuke rushed in his mind.

"You're a virgin in love." Sai noticed, quite surprised. "Wow. It's your first time falling in love."

Naruto was quiet. Shades of pink and red tinted his cheeks and he looked down to his hands. "I don't want to feel anything anymore."

The other's voice went low that the blonde barely managed to hear him. "But isn't it sad to not feel anything about anything…or anyone, anymore?"

Naruto blinked. Sighing loudly, he began to grin. "Ahhhh. Enough of this shit. So where have you been Sai?"

"I was out." He chuckled. "Anyway, I gotta go Pooh Bear. Don't tell anyone I came back."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Hn. Good reason."

The two laughed. Sai went on his way but paused the moment he reached the back door. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a beautiful hedge maze somewhere here. Try entering it, that might help you fix your issues."

"Are you nuts? I'll get lost!"

"If you keep your hand on the wall you won't. When you reach a dead-end, re-trace your step. All walls are connected so you won't get lost so long as you keep your hands on the wall." He smiled a little, "That or you can follow the really small vines. Trust me."

"I still don't get why I should go."

Sai shrugged. "Oh, and Naruto?"

"What?"

"You know, it feels great to fall in love." Now his smile was like that of a child who got a piece of candy. "And it's amazing to have someone who you thought you don't have any chance with fall for you."

Naruto's brain somehow ticked. His blue eyes widened with the things he found out. "Sai…_**you're**_ in love with-"

But before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sai was gone.

* * *

><p>Ugh. This chapter is kinda boring. T.T I hate myself. I was planning to make this funny but I don't know. I don't have the knack for it. Huhuhu.<p>

Well, I really do hope you enjoyed yourselves 3.


	6. Important Note

Ummm… Yeah, I hope you won't kill me or wish me dead but hey this is an important note and I feel obligated to tell you. See how I love you guys? 3

So I just decided to postpone any updates for this particular story because I want to concentrate on my Desperate Confession. I want to make it clear that Hide and Seek will continue but not sooner than you guys expected. Why? Well I already told you, DC comes first because majority wins.

You could say that I'm giving you a cliffhanger. A major cliffhanger. Don't worry, you guys are awesome and I'm almost finished with the DC story flow. All I need are typing, someone to do some editing, thinking, and, well, more typing.

**So I deeply give you my apologies and my thanks. You people are great readers. Do more reading and even more reviews!**

With love, ehm 3


End file.
